In general, a display screen for a mobile station is limited in the amount of content displayed. A related art display method uses a certain list style and displays soft keys (e.g., graphic icons) according to the listed items. A basic structure of a user interface (UI) in a mobile station displays content along with format information (e.g., style sheets), without separation. Due the lack of separation between content and style sheets, although an application (e.g., application program) has the same display style, a UI for the application program must be newly coded when a new application program is developed. Furthermore, when a style displayed on the screen of the mobile station needs to be changed, code pertaining to the UI for every application program must be searched and corrected.